The Naughty Eavesdropper
by penguins-n-skittles
Summary: Narcissa listens in as Lucius takes a girl's back virginity.


A/N: A one-shot done for King of All Losers' Bad Summaries challenge. I don't think that I have much to say on this except that I had a fun time writing this.

As soon as Narcissa had felt what Lucius had dubbed her "Cissy Sense" tingling, she should have known that bypassing most of the other girls' bathroom that she'd seen to go into the one that lousy, whiny brat of a ghost inhabited was a bad idea. She wasn't sure where the fifth year had gotten "Cissy Sense" from, but she had the feeling that knowing the source of this title would probably cause his parents and him some shame. It sounded like something that muggles would come up with.

Some feeling came over the third year that she couldn't begin to describe, and it was strong enough that it caused her to stop just outside of the second floor bathroom. Seconds later, she realized that there were at least two people in there and one of them was a boy. She figured this out because they had started to talk.

The male voice was one she recognized, as she had heard it many times before, though she couldn't place it at the moment. It was smooth and self-assured. "I can't believe that you've never tried this before. This will really help you to loosen up, you know."

Pressing her ear to the door, the teen listened to what the girl was saying. To her, this girl sounded worldly and extremely confident. "I don't know about this. What if someone comes in here? We could get in trouble and I don't need another detention on my record."

The young blonde started slightly as she recognized the female voice. It was none other than her older sister, Bellatrix, speaking! Narcissa Black then realized who the boy was as soon as he spoke again, though she couldn't believe it. She found herself wondering what her sister and Lucius Malfoy could possibly be doing in the bathroom. Lucius sounded almost bored. "Oh please, Cissy told me that no girls come in here because of that dreadful ghost."

Bellatrix laughed, "Oh yes, and what if Myrtle comes back in? You think she'll keep her mouth shut? I bet she'd just love some gossip…"

Lucius cleared his throat, "Well, I'm going to put the lotion on now."

Her sister's voice sounded slightly nervous, which surprised Narcissa, "Make sure you put enough on. I don't want it to hurt…"

Sounding amused, Narcissa could picture the boy smirking as he caught Bellatrix's nervousness. "Well, I can't put on too much or I'll keep slipping. Have a change of heart, did you?"

The black-haired beauty's haughtiness returned. "Oh, just hurry up, will you? I've bet you've never done this before either and you're just trying to make me think you have. I bet you're horrible at it!"

Narcissa frowned as she continued to listen, not having a clue what was going on. She had always thought that Lucius had liked her, but now she was wondering if he had only hung around with her to get at her older sister. Her frown deepened as she realized that they had been silent for a couple of minutes. Listening closer, she thought she heard some light groans that might be coming from her sister. She jumped slightly as Bellatrix yelled, "Ouch! I thought you said this was supposed to feel good! This is just painful. You're not doing it right."

Now, her friend sounded more annoyed than amused. "I am so doing it right! It's just because you're too tight! You'd enjoy this much more if you'd just relax."

Lucius then whispered something that Narcissa couldn't hear, so she tried to lean as close to the door as possible. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized that it had been open a slight bit. She had pressed herself as tightly to the door as she could, only to find herself falling to the floor once the door gave way.

The sight that caught her eye was something that she'd never even contemplated. Bellatrix was lying with her front on a mat. Her shirt was lifted just enough to expose her back. On one side of her, Lucius was on his knees with his lathered hands on her skin below her shoulders. The blond boy grinned at his friend before speaking, "Would you like a back massage next, Cissy?"

A/N: So, I've rated this as M for the innuendo more than anything. Also, thank you to King of All Losers for reading over the story for mistakes. Hopefully everything is clearer now.


End file.
